btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Salvadori
|birth = 12/5/1922 |death = 3/6/2012 |debut = Goodwood 1959 |entries = 23 |champs = 0 (4th 1963) |wins = 6 |teams = John Coombs Tommy Atkins|image = }} Roy Francesco Salvadori was a former British Saloon Car Championship and Formula One driver, who competed in the BSCC for a number of years. Salvadori achieved a best finish of fourth in the BSCC final standings, although he would take numerous race victories driving for John Coombs. Background Salvadori began his career in motorsport as an owner of a car dealership he set up in London.http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/obituaries/9314986/Roy-Salvadori.html He began racing in 1947, entering an Alfa Romeo P3 in the Grand Prix de Frontieres, finishing fifth. Salvadori continued to enter sports car races, while, in 1952, also entered his first Formula One race. He would enter 50 F1 races in total (starting 47) obtaining a best championship finish of fourth (although he would never win a race, largely through bad luck). 1959 saw Salvadori enter the British Saloon Car Championship, a competition he would compete in for five years. BTCC History Salvadori gained a drive with John Coombs, racing a Jaguar 3.4 litre for three races in 1959. In those races, Salvadori finished second behind Ivor Bueb, before chosing to focus on Formula One that year. A single appearance in 1960 (in which Salvadori scored his first race win) was followed by five race finishes in 1961. That year saw Salvadori take three wins and two second places, which was enough for him to claim fifth in the final standings. 1962 proved to be Salvadori's last season with John Coombs, as numerous crashes and incidents over the previous years took their toll. Another win, combined with four other podiums saw Salvadori (who spent the season battling with Graham Hill) finish ninth. His final year of BSCC action saw Salvadori race for Tommy Atkins at all but two of the year's races. A fourth place finish in the final standings (after one win and six other podiums) rounded off Salvadori's touring car career. Three years later, Salvadori retired fully in 1965, although he would be involved in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. BTCC Record A table containing 's best results in the BTCC. The figures after the information about the car used indicate 's best finish at that meeting. |R1 = P2 |R2 = P2 |R3 = P2 |R4 = Dash |R5 = Dash |R6 = Dash |R7 = Dash}} |Position = |R1 = Dash |R2 = Dash |R3 = Dash |R4 = Dash |R5 = Dash |R6 = P1 |R7 = Dash |R8 = Dash}} |R1 = PRet |R2 = PRet |R3 = P1 |R4 = PRet |R5 = P1 |R6 = PRet |R7 = P2 |R8 = P1 |R9 = P2}} |R1 = P4 |R2 = P2 |R3 = P2 |R4 = PRet |R5 = P1 |R6 = Dash |R7 = P3 |R8 = DNS}} |R1 = P1 |R2 = DSQ |R3 = P2 |R4 = P2 |R5 = P2 |R6 = P2 |R7 = Dash |R8 = P3 |R9 = P6N |R10 = P5N |R11 = Dash}} |} References Images *http://www.f1rejects.com/teams/astonmartin/picture-gallery.html - Salvadori References Category:Drivers